User talk:Core
TomStar81 01:58, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Need more pics for Gundam 00 Hey, I'm a fellow editor and I need some help in adding in pics for Gundam 00. While the mechs are relatively covered, a lot of characters aren't. If it's not too much trouble, could you add in some? Thanks for you time and consideration. Wasabi 12:12, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Info box Hey, this is Black Kyrios. I'm just curious as to how you got the info box of you there. Re: After War Gundam X changes If you have any questions regarding the the templates ask me. Do you watch after war gundam x online? If so, where? I wouldn't mind watching it :). Simant 22:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also, for characters there is Template:Infobox Character, you can see it in use here Sandbox. It's still kinda ugly though, but at least it hides empty boxes. Simant 22:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Most Powerful Newtype. It's Judau, if you heard Tomino's interview he calls Judau a "Newtype god". Images I don't know where you are getting .gif images of mobile suits, but personally the edges look terrible to me. I "believe" since the copyright belongs to gundam creators anyway, you can steal art from mahq.net. Simant 00:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's good, but still it's kinda the same as if you draw redraw a picture of something copyrighted, its still copyrighted. Simant 23:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) SD Gundam Force I can't let any articles related to my favorite Gundam series stay so woefully undetailed, now can I? Tahtorak0 Feburary 18, 2010\ Be sure to vote for Destroyer Dom to be the new featured article! I take it that's you who took the #50 spot in the mana archive fanlist? :This would be very correct. I have known Talec, the webmistress of the site, for more then a few years now. I just finally got around to filling out the fanlist form. Core 01:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Redesign Check my proposed redesing for the Main Page and provide me with some feedback. Marcos Taracena 04:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Battleships and Spacecraft of the Universal Century Hi guys was just wonder is this page really necessary with the presence of this page http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Century_Space_Vessels, it just seems to me that there is no need to keep two pages of direct links. Just wondering what other people out there think. Denbo786 12:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Question about Gundam X Manga Well I don't know if you're still active (though you certainly have done your fair share of work) but what the hell. Just curious about anything you know about the manga series. I figured I would ask as I can not find any hint of its existence either on the official web site (Japanese), Wikipedia (Japanese), or on the Japanese Gundam Wiki, or an English internet search at large. All references that I find indicate that the only Gundam X Manga was the After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight series. As you created the page, I hope you can help me clear this up. Cerano Agamemnon 22:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Question about Gundam X Manga Well I don't know if you're still active (though you certainly have done your fair share of work) but what the hell. Just curious about anything you know about the manga series. I figured I would ask as I can not find any hint of its existence either on the official web site (Japanese), Wikipedia (Japanese), or on the Japanese Gundam Wiki, or an English internet search at large. All references that I find indicate that the only Gundam X Manga was the After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight series. As you created the page, I hope you can help me clear this up. Cerano Agamemnon 22:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Question about Gundam X Manga Well I don't know if you're still active (though you certainly have done your fair share of work) but what the hell. Just curious about anything you know about the manga series. I figured I would ask as I can not find any hint of its existence either on the official web site (Japanese), Wikipedia (Japanese), or on the Japanese Gundam Wiki, or an English internet search at large. All references that I find indicate that the only Gundam X Manga was the After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight series. As you created the page, I hope you can help me clear this up. Cerano Agamemnon 22:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) MY SINCERE APOLOGIZES! I swear I only hit the submit button once. I have no idea what happened.